


Not Sleepy (or, Go the Fuck to Sleep, Makoto)

by systems



Series: Dumb but Cute [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, Sick Fic, Tumblr request, because anon is anonymous, for an anon whose name i don't know, oh god stop talking in the tags, rin takes care of makoto, …not like that, …obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little fic. Future, AU in which Rin goes to school in Tokyo. They've just finished exams and Rin is very determined to have his Mako Time, but Makoto tries to call in sick. </p><p>Or something. (repost from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sleepy (or, Go the Fuck to Sleep, Makoto)

**Author's Note:**

> I am still a little punchy! Mid-move, going a little nuts trying to keep track of everything. 
> 
> I'd welcome any requests anyone has, tumblr link at the bottom. Minor edits made to this version, mostly to pull out some repetition I didn't notice yesterday. This was anon's request: Oohh if you're taking prompts can you do rin taking care of a really sick Makoto? Could be fluff or angst depending on how you're feeling

Rin knows something's up when he texts Makoto to come over after his exam, and Makoto replies with a short _sorry, rin. i can't today._

Of course he can today, what is he talking about? They've both finally finished this term's exams and have a three day break before they even have work. Rin's training facility is undergoing renovations, and while they'll be using a nearby aquatic center as a substitute, their pools are busy with elementary tournaments until next Wednesday. He's got time and he wants to spend it with his boyfriend, damn it.

_i'll come over, then._

_no, don't! i'm a little sick. it's nothing really but i don't want you to catch it._

Rin shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys. Makoto never gets sick, and he's probably right, it's probably nothing, but Rin runs out the door anyway. 

He's not worried. 

~~

Something heavy drops inside Makoto's apartment when Rin knocks on the door. He hears a muffled groan and a little more clattering before Makoto appears at the door. He opens the door a sliver, sees Rin, and shuts the door in his face. 

"Makoto! Oi!" Rin yells, more out of surprise than anything else. 

Makoto whines, and there's a small thud as though he's resting his head against the door. "Rin, I told you I can't see you today." 

"Mako, open the door," Rin says. 

"No."

Rin has very little patience today, as it turns out. It's been four whole days since he's seen his boyfriend, and he's honestly been looking forward to just collapsing next to him - on a bed, a couch, the floor, whatever. He's not going to let the sniffles cheat him out of his Mako time. His short glimpse of Makoto's pale face and bloodshot eyes just cements his resolve. 

"Makoto, I'm coming in," he warns, and pushes against the door. 

It all happens pretty quickly - Rin shoves, Makoto lets out a yell, Rin gets the door open in time to see his boyfriend falling over backward, arms flailing. He drops heavily, and Rin cringes, but he steps inside and slips off his shoes. 

"Geez, Mako," he says, dropping next to him. "I didn't even push that hard. You okay?" 

Makoto groans and squints up at him. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks. 

Rin frowns. "Sorry," he says, leaning forward to kiss Makoto's forehead. "Whoa. You've got a fever?" 

Makoto nods, and rolls over to push himself up. It's a surprisingly slow process, and Rin finds himself ducking under Makoto's arm and swinging a supporting arm around his waist before he can really think about it. They move into the apartment, and Rin thinks about stopping at the couch, but veers toward Makoto's bedroom instead. 

"I'm not sleepy, Rin," Makoto protests. 

"Then you can sit up in bed, but that's where we're going." 

Makoto leans more heavily against him. "Okay," he sighs. 

~~

Rin takes stock of Makoto's apartment after his boyfriend is settled in bed. He's got almost nothing helpful - no thermometer, so Rin can't check his temperature, no pain relievers, no soup. Rin makes some tea and brings that to the bedroom. 

"Rin," Makoto says. "You should go home. I don't want to get you sick." 

"I'm going to the store. There's nothing here that's good to eat when you're sick, Mako," Rin says. "Is there anything specific you want?" 

Makoto tries to sigh at him, but it morphs into a yawn and Rin chuckles. "Text me if you think of something." He kisses the top of Makoto's head, and takes off for the nearest supermarket. 

~~

He comes back quietly, hoping that Makoto might be sleeping, but rather than stay in bed, Makoto is up and attempting to clean the kitchen. Rin watches his sluggish movements for a minute, then clears his throat. Makoto whips around, tilting dangerously sideways. 

Rin drops the groceries and steps forward, but Makoto recovers quickly so he backs off. "Dizzy?" He picks up a bag and opens the refrigerator. 

"It's nothing," Makoto says, but the way his eyes go wide and he grabs the counter behind him when he shakes his head says otherwise. 

"Back to bed," Rin says. He drops the groceries in favor of half carrying Makoto. "Why the hell are you cleaning your kitchen?"

"It's messy," Makoto mumbles. "And you said you were going to make food. I think. That might have been a dream," he trails off, scrunching up his face and blinking at Rin. "You're not a dream, right?" 

Rin can't help himself. He smirks. "I'm your dream come true, baby." 

Makoto snorts. "Nope. It's really Rin." 

It's meant to be teasing, but the lack of strength behind it worries him. He holds onto Makoto a little tighter. 

When they reach the bedroom, Rin pulls back the covers and watches Makoto let himself fall diagonally across the bed. He wriggles around for a moment, then quiets. "You're going to sleep like that?" 

"No," Makoto mumbles. "I'm not sleepy." He tugs his pillow to him.

"And next you'll tell me you're not sick, either," Rin says wryly. 

"I'm not," Makoto says into his pillow.

"Sure." 

Rin kneels on the bed and helps Makoto back under the covers. He's pale and dark under the eyes and his forehead seems even hotter than before. "Don't sleep just yet, I want to take your temperature," he says.

Makoto groans. "I'm not sleepy." 

"Humor me," Rin says. He goes back to the kitchen to rifle through his bags. He grabs a water bottle while he's at it and flips the kettle on for more tea. 

He comes back to find Makoto turned toward the door, watching for his return. He holds up the water bottle for Makoto to see and then puts it within reach on the bedside table. 

"What else is going on, besides the fever?" he asks, sitting next to him. Makoto swings an arm over his legs.

"Head's kind of fuzzy," he says eventually. "And stuff." 

"What stuff?" Rin raises an eyebrow.

Makoto mumbles something into his pillow.

"What?" 

"Threw up yesterday," he says.

"Not today, though?" 

Makoto groans at him, and while Rin isn't sure if that means no, he hasn't, or yes, he has, he lets it drop for now. He makes a mental note to go find a bucket or something to leave by the bed, just in case. 

~~

After establishing that Makoto's fever isn't high enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, Rin sets about making soup. He'd texted his mother on his way to the store for a recipe, and it seems simple enough. 

While things are simmering, he goes back to Makoto's room. Makoto wakes up momentarily when Rin opens the door, but drifts off again without acknowledging him. Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Rin turns back to the apartment. He knows there's not a lot he can do, but Rin is an active soul. He'd rather be productive than just wait something out. 

He ends up restlessly pacing for a while, before deciding to just cook more food. He brought back quite a bit from the supermarket. He'll make and store some stuff. That way they'll have food for the next couple of days, and he won't have to leave Makoto alone for anything.

He's an hour and a half into this project when he gets a text. 

_what are you doing?_

"Did you just text me while I'm in your apartment?" Rin asks, walking into Makoto's room with the thermometer and a bowl of soup.

"Didn't want to yell," Makoto says thickly. His eyes are dull and keep drifting closed. 

"Temperature first, then soup," Rin says briskly, clamping down on the urge to just crawl into bed and curl himself around his boyfriend. Instead he helps him to sit up, propped against his pillows, and hands him the thermometer. 

"Thanks," Makoto mumbles. He stares at the thing for a long moment. "What -"

"Okay," Rin interrupts, taking the thermometer and holding it to Makoto's lips. "Hold this for me." Makoto frowns, but he complies. "You're really out of it, huh?" Rin can't resist saying. Makoto just looks at him, and Rin sighs. "And you said it was nothing."

Makoto takes the thermometer out of his mouth. "I'm fine, Rin," he says quietly. "I just have to… no, have a… um." He wrinkles up his forehead and stares off to the side. "Soup, please?" he says eventually. 

Rin turns to the bedside table to pick up the bowl. It's just a fever, he reminds himself. Nothing to worry about. 

Makoto curls into him when he settles back against the headboard. Rin makes sure he finishes the bowl before he drifts off again. He cleans things up, and grabs a book of Makoto's that he's been meaning to read. He'll get his cuddle time one way or another. He slips under the covers next to his boyfriend, and makes himself comfortable. 

~~

Makoto startles awake around ten thirty. 

"Mako? What's wrong?" Rin asks. He'd been dozing, but he's on high alert instantly. Is his fever worse? He's reaching for the thermometer when Makoto speaks.

"Rin, you have to call Haru," Makoto says, voice thick with sleep. "He forgot to take his mackerel off its leash." 

Rin bites his lip, hard. He's not going to laugh. Probably. "It's okay, Makoto. I'm sure he'll remember eventually." 

"But it might get stuck on something," Makoto frowns. "What if it gets stuck?" 

"Makoto, you need some more sleep." 

"I'm not-"

"Sleepy, yeah, I know." Rin brushes his hair out of his face, smiling when the familiar action gets a contented smile and gentle nuzzle against his shoulder. "Me neither," he says, and pulls the blankets back up to their chins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! systemsforfic @ tumblr :)


End file.
